La nouvelle prophétie Partie I
by Idril Palanen
Summary: On sait tous comment se termine la bataille entre Harry et Voldemort. Mais tout le monde ignore qu'à ce moment là, une nouvelle prophétie fait son apparition et qu'elle concernera cette fois-ci les enfants de nos héros. Une nouvelle menace plane sur le monde des sorciers et seuls deux d'entres eux seront capables de la stopper... FANFICTION EN SEPT PARTIES ! Rating T partie I !
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Pour ceux qui me suivent déjà je suis désolée de ne pas avoir encore posté le dernier chapitre de la fanfiction sur teen wolf. Je sais aussi que je vous avez d'abord promit le prologue pour la fanfic sur Merlin avant toute chose mais le truc, c'est que je n'étais pas autant inspiré que cela donc ça sera pour une prochaine fois.**

 **Pour les autres, déjà, bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fanfiction qui sera publiée en sept parties. Ces sept parties concernera les sept années d'études à Poudlard de mes personnages. Les deux principaux seront les enfants de Neville et d'Harry Alice et James. Si James me paraissait être le choix évidents parmi les trois enfants Potter, pour Neville ce fut plus difficile car je n'avais pas le moindre détaille sur ses enfants. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il serait marié à Hanna Abbot. donc j'ai imaginé qu'il appellerait sans doute sa fille Alice en souvenir de sa mère et j'ai évidemment fait en sorte qu'ils naissent tout les deux en même temps pour les besoins de ma fiction. de plus, il y aura également l'intervention d'autres personnages inventés pas moi-même pour constituer notamment le groupe d'ami qui accompagnera James et Alice dans leurs aventures. Je préfère également vous prévenir maintenant, j'ignore totalement où je vais avec cette fanfiction (sauf pour la première partie bien sûr ) ! Je sais juste qu'elle sera longue du coup et que chaque partie devraient faire une quinzaine de page en gros.**

 **Voila, voila, désormais, place à la lecture !**

* * *

La bataille faisait rage à Poudlard quand Neville tua le serpent en détruisant ainsi le dernier horcruxes. Au loin dans la cours, en plein duel avec Harry Potter, Voldemort le senti. La colère de perdre son plus fidèle ami et le peur de ce que cela signifiait se voyait sur son visage. Le survivant n'attendit pas plus longtemps et lança son sortilège en même temps que le Mage Noir. La fin, tout le monde la connait désormais dans le monde des sorciers. L'élu avait vaincu celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ce qu'ils ignoraient en revanche, c'est qu'à l'instant même, une ultime prophétie se révéla aux yeux de la célèbre voyante Sibylle Trelawney qui ne passa cependant pas inaperçu à Minerva McGonagall qui en entendit chaque mot.

 _Lorsque le dernier Horcruxe sera détruit,_

 _Lorsque le Mage Noir sera anéantit,_

 _Lorsque les deux enfants naitront,_

 _Lorsque le temps leurs perpétreront,_

 _Alors le combat reprendra,_

 _Et la magie blanche vaincra._

Comme pour chacune de ses véritables prophéties, le professeur de divination redevenait elle-même en rentrouvrant sa voix normale et ne se souvenait plus des derniers mots qu'elle avait dit. La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard l'observait d'un regard intense. Elle se demandait comment Albus Dumbledore avait réagit la première fois qu'il avait entendu la prophétie concernant Voldemort et Harry. Était-il resté bouche bée comme elle à cet instant même ? Elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire. Les gens autours d'elle accouraient vers l'élu pour se féliciter et se prenaient dans leurs bras heureux d'être en vie. Horace Slughorn lui-même vint la serrer contre lui, soulagé que sa collègue n'ait rien de grave. Les derniers mangemorts encore sur place se dépêchèrent de transplaner au loin en voyant qu'ils avaient perdu. Tous étaient heureux mais seul Minerva savait que tout n'était pas encore fini. Seul elle avait entendu cette énième prophétie et elle n'en comprenait pas encore le sens hormis les deux premières phrases. Son regard dévia vers Neville et Harry qui se prenaient dans les bras avec Hermione et Ron. Dans un dernier soupir, elle secoua sa tête en fermant ses yeux. Elle y repenserait plus tard, elle aussi voulait faire la fête avec les autres. Elle monta les marches des escaliers de son école pour se diriger vers Hagrid et les autres professeurs encore vivants. Ils allaient avoir du pain sur les planches pour tout réparer et redonner vie au château.

* * *

 **Alors ? Verdict pour ce prologue ? Des suppositions pour la suite ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)**

 **A bientôt**

 **Idril**


	2. Cauchemars et Mystères

**C'est mille ans plus tard que je vous poste enfin le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je suis vraiment désolée par ce très long retard mais plusieurs choses se sont passés dans ma vie cette année et je me suis décidée à reprendre mes études à l'âge de 24 ans donc, je n'avais plus le temps pour écrire. Je voulais avoir plusieurs chapitres en avance avant de vous proposer celui-là et c'est maintenant chose faite. Donc comme je vous le disais dans le prologue, cette fanfiction sera très longue puisqu'elle se déroulera en sept parties qui représentent les sept années à Poudlard. Chaque partie sera postée sous un titre différent à chaque fois et feront entre dix et quinze chapitres. J'essayerais de garder le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Je préfère également vous prévenir, les chapitres seront tous assez longs. Celui-ci fait quatre pages word mais les autres feront approximativement dans les sept, huit pages donc attendez vous à du lourd !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort contre la vitre de la chambre de l'aîné des Potter. Un des rayons passait à travers les rideaux pour éblouir le visage du jeune garçon qui dormait encore profondément dans son lit. Profondément ? Non, c'était sans compter sur une série de cauchemars qu'il faisait depuis près d'un an et sur une petite sœur, particulièrement bruyante, qui entrait en courant dans sa chambre.

–James ! James ! criait-elle en lui sautant dessus, réveille-toi c'est le grand jour !

–Lily laisse moi dormir encore un peu, grogna-t-il en tirant d'un coup sec sur la couverture pour la faire tomber.

–Mais c'est le grand jour ! répéta-t-elle avec autant d'entrain que la première fois, c'est la rentrée ! La rentrée à Poudlard !

Ah oui, c'est vrai, songeait le grand frère en se souvenant de ce détail. Avec ses rêves bizarres, il avait complètement oublié ce jour qu'il attendait pourtant depuis des d'années ! Ses parents s'inquiétaient beaucoup à ce sujet d'autant plus qu'il était loin d'être le seul à qui cela arrivait. La fille d'un des meilleurs amis de son père et de sa mère faisait, elle aussi, des cauchemars et certains étaient mêmes liés aux siens d'après les trois adultes. Malgré leurs places prestigieuses au ministère et à l'école de Poudlard à cause de leurs réputations mondialement connues et les recherches, aucunes réponses à ce jour n'existaient encore. Harry et Neville ne souhaitaient pas ébruiter l'affaire et seuls les agents les plus dignes de confiance travaillaient dessus. L'un comme l'autre redoutait que cela ait un rapport avec le passé tristement célèbre du survivant. En tant qu'enfants de ce dernier, James, Albus et Lily connaissaient chaque détail de la fameuse confrontation entre leur père et Voldemort. Ils devaient, bien malgré eux, faire face à la célébrité de leurs parents mais aussi celle de leurs oncles, tantes et parrains. Aujourd'hui, nombres de paparazzis les poursuivaient dans la rue et le lendemain, on lisait dans Sorcière Hebdo tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire la veille. Parfois, c'était vraiment fatiguant mais la grande majorité du temps, oncle Ron et oncle George parvenaient à rendre leurs fuites faces aux photographes bien plus amusantes avec leurs tours de magie. Depuis qu'il les avait vus lancer un sortilège sur l'un d'eux pour le faire voler, James rêvait d'entrer à Poudlard pour en faire de même. Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour comme disait Lily. Il entrerait dans la même classe qu'Alice, la fille de Neville et avec qui il s'entendait très bien. Savoir que son parrain était l'un des professeurs les plus respectés de l'école mais aussi le directeur de sa maison, le stressait beaucoup moins.

Après un dernier grognement de la part de sa jeune sœur, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau et ne releva même pas la tête en reconnaissant la voix de son frère qui l'appelait.

–Lily, laisse ton frère tranquille veux-tu ? soupira Albus accoudé contre le mur avec un livre à la main, il n'empêche qu'elle n'a pas tort James. Il est sept heures et nous avons rendez-vous avec les Londubat et les Weasley à huit heures à la gare. N'oublie pas que papa a loué des voitures pour le cortège et que les aurores n'attendront pas indéfiniment pour nous protéger.

–Oui Albus, je sais, je me lève, marmonna l'ainé en basculant ses jambes sur le côté du lit pour enfin se préparer et s'attabler pour le petit déjeuné.

Cela faisait une semaine que ses valises étaient prêtes. Il avait emporté le strict minimum puisque de toute façon, il devait revenir pour les vacances de noël et qu'il changerait ses affaires à ce moment là. Avant de descendre les escaliers à la suite de sa cadette, il observa une dernière fois sa chambre. Celle-ci était recouverte de posters de ses groupes de musiques préférés ainsi que des équipes de quidditch qu'il adulait. Il envisageait de mener la même carrière que son père au poste d'attrapeur et espérait pouvoir se porter volontaire en deuxième année. En plus des affiches qui décoraient ses murs, deux meubles bleus se trouvaient aux angles libres de la pièce, l'un couvrait ses vêtements tandis que l'autre servait à ranger ses objets. Une bibliothèque d'une trentaine de livre, protégée par une vitre, surplombait la commode la plus petite, près de son lit. Sa tante, Hermione, ainsi que sa mère, souhaitaient absolument que leurs enfants, neveux et nièces, aient un minimum de culture avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Aussi, si Harry et Ron préféraient les entrainer au quidditch et leurs raconter toutes leurs bêtises réalisées au château, les deux femmes veillaient à ce qu'ils connaissaient au moins les bases de chaque cours.

James poussa un énième soupire pour masquer ses sentiments d'angoisses et d'excitations en fermant la porte de sa chambre. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment rangé la veille, comme le lui avaient demandé ses parents. Il le ferait à son retour puisque de toute façon, personne n'y entrerait entre temps. En rejoignant sa famille dans la cuisine, celle-ci terminait déjà de manger et il enfourna avec hâte dans sa bouche la dernière tranche de brioche restante avant que Lily ne vienne la prendre à sa place.

–Eh bien la marmotte sort enfin de son trou ? ironisa son père qui lisait la gazette à sa droite, je pensais pourtant que tu attendais ce jour avec impatience et que tu serais même le premier levé.

–Si tu connais un moyen pour que j'évite de faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits et qu'ainsi, je puisse me réveiller à la première heure, alors je t'en pris, dit-moi comment faire, ronchonna James en baillant.

–Tu as refais des cauchemars ? s'enquit Harry qui se sentait impuissant face au problème de son fils.

–Oui, bougonna-t-il en se servant du chocolat chaud dans son bol, et j'ai l'impression que c'était pire cette nuit. Je me demande si ça n'est pas à cause du stresse de la rentrée.

–Quoi ? s'étonna Albus qui délaissait son livre pour lever un sourcil vers lui, toi tu stresses à cause de l'école ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

–Je stresse à cause de la répartition imbécile ! lui renvoya l'ainé d'un ton boudeur, tu imagines si le choipeaux décidait de me renvoyer à la maison ? Ou s'il n'arrive pas à se décider ?

–James ! le rouspéta sa mère, ne parle pas à ton frère comme ça ! Bon si vous avez fini, James je t'ai donné un peu d'argent de poche que j'ai mis dans ton sac si jamais tu as faim au cours du voyage. Tu aurais dû descendre plus tôt, nous n'avons plus le temps de trainer. Les aurores nous attendent devant la maison. Tu finiras ton croissant dans la voiture. Je rappelle le plan de la journée : James tu montes avec Harry. Albus et Lily, vous serez avec moi.

–Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller avec papa moi aussi ? ronchonna Albus.

–Tu le feras l'année prochaine pour ta rentrée, lui répondit gentiment Ginny, en attendant, c'est ton frère qui a besoin de ses conseils. Ensuite, Harry en profitera pour se rendre directement au ministère avec Ron et Hermione. Quant à vous, je vous dépose chez oncle Charlie pour votre voyage en Roumanie et moi, je file au boulot. Comprit ?

–Comprit ! répondirent d'une même voix les trois enfants et leur père qui leur échangea un clin d'œil.

La rousse lança un sortilège pour nettoyer la table et enlever tout ce qui s'y trouvait. James l'avait toujours trouvé remarquable quand elle utilisait sa magie pour faire le ménage ou préparer la cuisine. Il attendait avec impatience ses dix-sept ans pour pouvoir en faire de même. Il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant d'arriver à son niveau.

Harry chargea les voitures avec ses affaires. Une dizaine d'aurores les attendaient, alignés devant leurs moyens de transport. Le plus jeune d'entre eux demanda avec timidité un autographe au survivant qu'il lui accorda avec un sourire forcé. Le héros des sorciers détestait cette attention mais il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre du premier ministre et il était tellement populaire qu'il ne pouvait, pas non plus, se déplacer sans leur aide. Il refusa cependant de le laisser rangé les valises de James dans le coffre. Il voulait le faire lui-même, comme au bon vieux temps lorsqu'il partait de chez les Weasley pour se rendre à la gare. Il reconnu parmi son escorte Michael Corner et il ne pu s'empêcher de lui adresser une grimasse. Après Poudlard, tous deux s'étaient rapprochés puisqu'ils travaillaient dans le même département du ministère. Cependant, Harry ressentait une certaine animosité envers lui en se souvenant que Michael avait été le premier petit-ami de Ginny. C'était puéril de sa part et il s'en rendait compte mais c'était plus fort que lui. Néanmoins, il restait quand même un collègue avec qui il s'entendait assez bien et qui effectuait du bon travail. Il faisait souvent équipe avec lui et Ron d'ailleurs.

Après avoir chargé la voiture et vérifié que James était bien attaché, le cortège pu démarrer. Son fils ne mit pas longtemps avant de poser sa première question. Quels étaient les cours les plus difficiles ? Quels profs il préférait ? Comment se faire des amis des le premier jour ? Tout y passa et Harry lui adressa un grand sourire en songeant que James lui ressemblait vraiment. Puis arriva le sujet que le survivant aurait voulu éviter aujourd'hui.

–Vous n'avez toujours aucune piste pour mes rêves ? lui demanda-t-il.

Après un silence qui inquiétait sa progéniture plus qu'autre chose, le héros se décida à lui répondre le plus honnêtement possible.

–Écoute, avec Neville, nous avons convenu que le mieux pour Alice et toi était que vous restez ensemble. lui expliqua-t-il, vous allez devoir apprendre à vous faire confiance et à échanger sur vos rêves le plus souvent possible. Chaque fois que vous en ferez, envoyez nous un hibou pour nous les détailler et peut-être qu'on trouvera de quoi il s'agit.

–Mais j'ai lu dans les livres d'histoire d'Hermione que toi aussi tu faisais des cauchemars à l'époque de Voldemort, continua pourtant de s'inquiéter James. Vous étiez tout les deux liés, est-ce que ça voudrait dire…

–Non, rétorque Harry d'un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille. Voldemort, c'était mon passé. Soit heureux de ne pas l'avoir connu.

–Mais…, voulu protester son fils.

–J'ai dit non, fin de la discussion, le gronda-t-il en songeant qu'il devra avoir une petite conversation avec Hermione sur les livres qu'elle faisait lire à ses fils.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence tendu et les deux passagers furent soulagés de pouvoir descendre de cette voiture. Albus et Lily, à peine sortis, se précipitèrent vers leur frère mais se stoppèrent juste devant lui en remarquant qu'il boudait. James ne fut pas d'humeur à échanger le moindre mot avec eux, plongé dans ses pensés, il ne s'intéressait rien d'autre qu'à ses rêves. Mal à l'aise par son attitude, ses deux cadets décidèrent de le laisser seul et rejoignirent leurs parents qui semblaient se disputer aussi. Mince alors, juste le jour où James doit partir, soupira intérieurement Albus en esquissant un grand sourire lorsqu'il vit arriver la famille Weasley au complet.

James quant à lui, préférait attendre devant le mur de la voie neuf trois-quarts avec son chariot et ses valises. Il n'avait aucune envie de supporter l'humour de ses oncles aujourd'hui et s'en voulait de quitter son père sur une dispute. Alors qu'il patientait en lisant son exemplaire de Q _uidditch à travers les âges_ , il sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule et sursauta violemment en se retournant, prêt à se défendre au cas où.

–Hey doucement ! s'exclama celui qui était son parrain accompagné de sa fille, ton père ma dit que vous vous étiez disputé en chemin. Ah seigneur, il n'est vraiment pas doué pour contrôler sa colère celui-là…

Neville lui adressait un grand sourire ainsi qu'un clin d'œil tandis qu'Harry lui renvoya un regard noir. Le professeur de botanique lui tira la langue en retour pendant que leurs amis riaient de la scène comique qui se déroulé devant eux.

James ne put que retrouver sa bonne humeur puisque rien qu'avec une seule phrase, son parrain avait réussi à alléger l'ambiance du groupe. Le jeune garçon se tourna vers Alice pour la prendre dans ses bras, heureux de la voir après plusieurs mois de vacances. Les deux enfants se décidèrent à courir vers le fameux mur de la gare avec Neville pour arriver face au poudlard express.

Ne faisant aucunement attention au reste du groupe qui arrivait derrière eux, tout deux restèrent bouche bée en observant avec attention le train dont la fumée de la vapeur s'échappait. Des centaines d'élèves se faufilaient à travers les allées, montaient dans la locomotive ou embrassaient une dernière fois leurs proches avant de rejoindre leur camarade.

–Vous voyez, intervint Harry à côté de son fils, il y a beaucoup de première année ici alors profitez-en tout les deux pour tenter de vous faire des amis pendant le voyage. Le trajet sera moins long.

Esquissant un dernier sourire à son père, James en profita pour enfin saluer la famille Weasley venu spécialement pour lui puisque Rose n'entrerait à Poudlard que l'année prochaine. Il fit une accolade à Ugo et promit à oncle George de lui ramener la cuvette des toilettes des filles lorsqu'il rentrerait à noël en rigolant quand sa mère frappa son frère derrière la tête. En revanche le plus dur fut de dire au revoir à Albus et Lily. Il leur promit de leur écrire au moins une fois par semaine et de leur envoyer Fly, son hibou que ses parents lui avaient offert pour ses dix ans. Quand Percy Weasley apparu face à lui pour lui sommer de se dépêcher de monter dans le train, il le prit également dans ses bras, même s'il ne s'entendait pas plus que ça avec son oncle, beaucoup trop sérieux pour lui.

Il rejoignit Alice et Neville, qui les accompagnait dans le poudlard express en tant que professeur de l'école, et pénétra dans la locomotive. Son parrain les quitta peu de temps après pour préparer une réunion avec les préfets de cette année et leur donner des instructions. Seuls, les deux enfants se décidèrent à partir à la recherche d'un compartiment.

* * *

 **Donc, je sais que normalement c'est Ron le parrain de James mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai du changer et j'ai mi Neville qui aura une place assez importe au saint même de l'intrigue.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laissez vos impressions, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez même si pour le moment, émettre des hypothèses est un peu juste. :)** **Je suis prenante pour toutes reviews constructives !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

 **Idril**


	3. Dans le Poudlard express

**Hello ! Je suis absolument désolée du retard monstre qu'a pris la publication de cette fanfic mais pourtant, je ne l'ai pas oublié, loin de là ! Le chapitre qui suis est même déjà écrit ! Non, c'est juste que j'ai du m'occuper de pleins de choses pendants les vacances entre mon voyage en Ecosse avec une amie moi, le départ en Bretagne avec mes parents ensuite en plus de mon inscription à l'université, la demande de bourse et tout ce qui va avec, j'ai été pas mal occupé croyez moi. Mais l'Ecosse et la Bretagne m'ont donné beaucoup d'inspirations et pleins d'idées pour la fanfic HP, celle sur Once Upon A Time et bien sûr, mes deux projets romans, ma saga fantasy Floriansa et ma trilogie historique Kkachi la pie du grand froid. Donc, je vous posterais la suite dès la semaine prochaine où ce weekend. En attendant, on se retrouve ici avec James et Alice qui font plusieurs rencontres qui vont devenir très importantes par la suite alors soyez attentif avec les détails ! Sur ce, place à la lecture ! :)**

* * *

—Tu viens ? Demanda James à Alice, comme nous sommes monté les derniers dans le train, je doute qu'on puisse trouver un compartiment libre pour nous deux. Par contre, comme dit mon père, on peut essayer de se faire des amis en demandant aux autres si on peut s'asseoir avec eux.

—Tu parles, je te rappelle que nous sommes les enfants d'Harry Potter et de Neville Londubat, deux héros de guerre, lui sourie la jeune fille. Je ne pense pas qu'on aura des problèmes à s'intégrer dans un groupe.

—Toi, tu veux utiliser les noms de nos parents pour te rapprocher des autres ? Grimaça le garçon en la fixant avec des gros yeux, rassure-moi tu plaisantes hein ?

—A moitié, rigola-t-elle devant le regard de son ami. Allez viens, je n'ai pas envie de rester debout pendant tous le voyage !

L'aîné des fils Potter en profita pour l'observer de plus près. Il la connaissait depuis qu'il était bébé et la considérait comme sa sœur. D'ailleurs, Lily adorait jouer à la poupée avec elle et elle ne parvenait pas à la jalouser lorsque son frère lui piquait sa copine pour se confier à Alice plutôt qu'à sa cadette. Elle comprenait la proximité de ces deux-la à cause de leurs rêves en communs dénués de sens. Par Merlin, heureusement qu'ils pourront compter tous les deux sur la présence de Neville à leurs côtés pendant l'année.

James ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Alice avait prit quelques centimètres de plus, tout en restant toujours plus petite que lui. Ses cheveux ondulés, presque roux, étaient également plus longs, lui arrivant jusqu'au bassin. Ses tâches de rousseurs, qu'elle héritait de sa mère, lui donnaient un air joueur et renforçait son caractère enjoué, tout en restant très jolie, comme le lui avait dit une fois Albus. A bientôt onze ans dans quelques semaines, le fils aîné ne pouvait que confirmer ce qualificatif donné par son cadet mais ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne se risqueraient à le lui faire comprendre, au risque que la situation devienne très gênante pour eux. Pour le moment, James restait suffisamment inquiet pour leurs cauchemars que de perdre son temps à penser aux filles. Son père l'avait rassuré à ce sujet en lui affirmant que lui-même ne s'y était intéressé qu'à l'âge de quatorze ans et qu'à cet instant là, ils auraient tous deux une conversation très sérieuse là-dessus. Le garçon, à seulement dix ans, n'avait pas comprit l'illusion et s'était dit en voyant le rougissement de sa mère, que c'était mieux ainsi. Aujourd'hui, il ne souhaitait toujours pas se renseigner davantage sur le comportement à avoir avec les filles et c'est pourquoi, en refusant poliment l'invitation d'anniversaire de sa voisine de treize ans, celle-ci l'avait violemment giflé devant son oncle George, qui riait à gorge déployée au lieu de l'aider. Bref, Lily et Alice lui suffisait amplement, en ce qui concernait le sexe féminin, merci bien.

—Tiens, regarde celui-ci, le sortie de ses pensées cette dernière en lui montrant un compartiment. Ils ne sont que trois et ils ont l'air d'avoir notre âge. Ils n'ont pas de blason sur leurs robes alors ils n'ont pas dû encore passer la répartition. On les rejoint ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, elle fit glisser avec entrain la porte en énonçant un joyeux bonjour, le sourire aux lèvres, en leur demandant s'ils pouvaient s'asseoir avec eux. Au plus grand étonnement de James, aucun des trois ne faisaient attention à lui, portant uniquement leur attention sur la jeune fille. Voilà qui lui changeait agréablement des paparazzis !

—Bien sûr, lui répondit enfin un garçon aux cheveux blonds et yeux verrons bleu et gris en lui rendant son sourire. Vous vous appelez comment ?

—Je suis Alice Londubat et voici James Potter, lui apprit-elle également surprise qu'ils ne les reconnaissent pas. Et vous ?

—Attend, je vais t'aider avec ta valise, lui répondit-il en se levant. Moi, c'est Axel, les deux autres, je connais juste leurs prénoms puisqu'on vient à peine de ce rencontrer.

—Je m'appelle Camille et lui, c'est mon frère jumeau, Maleck, intervint la fille brune aux pupilles vertes, tout comme celui assit à ses côtés.

James parvint difficilement à faire tenir sa valise, en équilibre sur toutes les autres, mais il y arriva en la coinçant entre deux barres pendant que le dénommé Axel poussait les autres pour lui laisser un peu plus de place.

—Vous êtes des nés moldus ? Leur demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté du garçon tandis qu'Alice prenait place en face de lui, près de la Camille, ou alors, peut-être des étrangers ? Ne le prenez pas mal, ça n'est pas contre votre nature, c'est juste que nos parents sont très connus ici et que nous sommes surprit que vous ne nous reconnaissiez pas. Agréablement surprit bien sûr. On avait peur que les élèves nous approches seulement pour notre renommé et rien d'autres.

—Personnellement, je suis anglais mais j'ai vécu toute mon enfance en Alaska. Mes parents sont des archéologues qui passent leur temps à voyager à travers le monde à la recherche des artefacts magiques, lui avoua Axel. Je me disais bien que ton nom me paraissait familier. Mes parents me faisaient lire des livres d'histoires de la magie pour que je puisse reprendre le flambeau plus tard et si je ne me trompe pas, tu es bien le fils d'Harry Potter non ?

—C'est ça, lui confirma le concerné ravi de rencontrer enfin quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas sa vie sur le bout des doigts. Quant au père d'Alice, c'est Neville Londubat. Il est professeur de botanique à Poudlard et c'est aussi mon parrain.

—Alors vous êtes tous les deux connus dans le monde des sorciers ? Demanda Camille l'air surexcité. Mon frère et moi somme des nés moldus. On ne savait pas que nous étions des sorciers jusqu'à ce qu'un géant frappe à notre porte pour nous l'apprendre. On pensait que la magie existait seulement dans les histoires. Le géant semblait très surprit de voir que nous étions deux frères et sœurs à être sorciers dans une famille de moldu car c'est très rare. Il disait qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu ce phénomène avant nous mais qu'il n'était pas très doué avec l'histoire des sorciers.

—Le géant devait être Hagrid non ? Suggéra Alice en lui adressant un sourire. C'est aussi un ami très proche de nos parents et maintenant que tu en parles, il m'en avait touché deux mots à ce sujet. Deux jumeaux sorciers nés de parents moldus. Il espérait que nous deviendrons amis pour vous aider à vous intégrer à notre communauté. Les sorciers nés de moldus sont souvent rejetés par les autres mais depuis la renommée d'Hermione Granger, la tante de James et la mort de Voldemort, c'est beaucoup moins courant maintenant alors vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

Maleck hocha simplement la tête mais n'osa pas intervenir, laissant sa sœur sympathiser avec leurs trois nouveaux amis. Il ne connaissait rien de ce monde, hormis le terme de moldu, cité à plusieurs reprises par Hagrid, le chemin de traverse où ils avaient achetés leurs fournitures scolaires avec Camille et l'existence de Poudlard. Il avait passé la semaine, en compagnie de sa jumelle, à lire ses livres de cours en espérant en apprendre un peu plus et il s'était découvert une passion pour la défense contre les forces du mal et l'histoire. Alors, en écoutant l'enfance d'Axel, il souhaitait vraiment se rapprocher de ce dernier pour en apprendre plus sur ses parents et cet univers sur la magie. Bientôt, de nombreuses anecdotes sur le monde des sorciers et celui des moldus s'ajoutèrent à la conversation en allégeant l'ambiance.

Après une heure de voyage, la vielle dame au chariot remplit de bonbons s'arrêta devant leur porte pour leur proposer à manger. James et Alice se firent un plaisir de faire découvrir à leurs trois compagnons les spécialités du coin en termes de sucrerie tandis qu'Axel les comparaient à d'autres mets qu'il avait pu goûter au cours de ses voyages. Les cinq enfants se contèrent, sans gêne, leurs passés dans les grandes lignes, sans entrer dans les détailles les plus croustillants, leurs passions et leurs rêves pour le futur. Ils se sentaient en confiance entre eux, chacun étant dans le même bateau, en première année et sans aucuns amis à Poudlard. En revanche ni James, ni Alice, n'évoquèrent leurs problèmes de sommeil ainsi que leurs visions, face à eux. Ils ne voulaient, en aucun cas, gâcher l'ambiance mais surtout, ils devaient aussi suivre les recommandations de leurs parents. Le sujet restait bien trop vague et mystérieux pour eux pour risquer de se faire trahir par leurs nouveaux camarades, brisant ainsi la faible lueur d'amitié qui était en train de s'installer.

Alors que l'après-midi se déroulait sans encombre, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser place à quatre troisièmes années, deux serdaigles et deux gryfondors.

—Tu vois Lucy j'avais raison ! s'écria fièrement un adolescent possédant une cravate rouge et or à la chevelure noir, Il y a bien le fils Potter et la fille du professeur Londubat dans le train cette année.

—En même temps, Peter, ils ont tous les deux l'âge requit pour entrer à Poudlard, fit remarquer une fille blonde aux cheveux courts portant l'insigne de serdaigle. C'est normal qu'ils soient là non ?

—Mais taisez-vous donc et laissez faire le pro ! s'exclama une voix qui semblait muer par ses notes à la fois graves et aiguës.

Lorsque celui-ci apparu sur le pas de la porte, James cru voir Alice et Camille rougirent et ricana bêtement en comprenant que cela devait être à cause du physique imposant du garçon devant eux. Par les muscles de celui-ci, il devina facilement qu'il devait pratiquer le Quidditch et faire partie de l'équipe. Il paraissait sûr de lui et mesquin mais en même temps, il se dégageait de lui une aura remplie de confiance et bonté. Son regard protecteur qui se posait sur la dite Lucy, discrète et menue, confirmait ce que James pensait de lui. A sa grande surprise, il posa un genou à terre devant Alice, dont les joues se colorèrent davantage de rouge et il lui prit les deux mains dans les siennes.

—S'il vous plaît lady, vous qui semblait si gentille et si douce, clama-t-il d'un ton théâtrale, vous représentez l'espoir de toute une génération d'élèves qui ne demandent qu'à vous servir mais qui se comporteront comme des imbéciles devant vous.

—Là c'est toi qui te comporte en imbécile Quentin, grogna celui qui s'appelait vraisemblablement Peter tout en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

—J'ai dis, la ferme, reprit l'interpellé en ne quittant pas Alice des yeux, laisse-moi gérer. Ma douce Lady, je me permets de me mettre à genoux aujourd'hui devant-vous afin de vous demander un tout petit service.

—Heu… tenta-t-elle de se dégager timidement en voulant se rapprocher de Camille, ça dépend, de quoi il s'agit…

—S'il vous plaît dîtes au professeur Londubat d'être moins sévère avec nous, de nous donner moins de devoirs et d'arrêter de nous insulter d'incapables ! Lâcha alors le dit Quentin, c'est le plus dure des professeurs et j'ai besoin d'une bonne moyenne en botanique pour rester au niveau et devenir soigneur professionnel pour les équipes de Quidditch !

Ne s'y attendant absolument pas, James et Axel éclatèrent de rire tandis que Maleck se contentait de sourire. Camille et Alice l'observaient avec des yeux ronds, ne sachant comment se comporter face à lui.

—Je… balbutia cette dernière, je verrais avec lui ce que je peux faire mais je ne promet rien.

—Merci, merci, merci ! Se releva brusquement l'adolescent pour la prendre brièvement dans ses bras en la faisant devenir écarlate. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous demander !

Sur ces mots, il empoigna ses trois autres amis pour s'échapper des moqueries de James, Maleck et Axel.

—Bizarre ce garçon, jugea ce dernier en reprenant son calme. Enfin, regardez dehors, je pense que l'on ne va pas tarder à arriver. Nous devrions nous changer maintenant si vous voulez mon avis.

—En ce qui nous concerne Maleck et moi, entonna Camille, nous étions si excité de découvrir l'univers des sorciers que nous nous sommes déjà habillés !

—J'ai cru remarquer oui, la charia gentiment Alice en se levant.

James les suivit tranquillement derrière en cherchant un lieu sans que personne ne puisse le voir nu et provoquer un scandale dans le train. L'enfant était rassuré de ses trois rencontres et espérait voir là une future amitié comme celle entre Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Il pourrait écrire dès ce soir à son père en espérant un retour positif de sa part. Il voulait leur partager leurs cauchemars, avoir quelqu'un d'autre sur qui compter qu'Alice. Car bien qu'il s'entendait à merveille avec elle, il désirait surtout la présence d'un autre garçon à ses côtés qui puisse lui donner un nouveau point de vue. Même si le jumeau de Camille n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, de même qu'à Alex. En revenant vers son compartiment, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il entendit la jeune fille parler à son frère.

—Tu vois, Hagrid avait raison, nous n'avions pas à nous inquiéter, lui disait-elle d'une voix douce et tranquille. Nous avons rencontré des gens très gentils jusque là et j'ai l'impression que ces trois-là pourraient devenir nos amis plus tard… J'ai envie qu'ils deviennent nos amis et qu'ils nous apprennent des tas de choses sur les sorciers.

Il y eu un blanc de quelques secondes avant que Camille intervienne à nouveau.

—Oui, moi aussi, j'espère que nous seront tous dans la même maison. Les deux enfants connus seront sûrement dans celle où étaient leurs parents, à Gryffondor et je pense qu'on n'aura aucun problème à se faire avec les cours. Nous avons lu tous nos livres scolaires et quelques autres en plus que nous a prêté Hagrid et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton handicap, je suis sûr que les professeurs trouveront un moyen pour que tu puisses lancer des sortilèges sans parler. Ca sera sans doute un peu plus difficile pour toi c'est vrai, mais à la longue, le fait que tu ne puisses pas parler et que tu viennes en plus d'une famille de moldu, je reste persuadée que tu deviendras un grand sorcier plus tard. Ca ne sert à rien de rougir, quand tu te sentiras prêt, tu pourras leur dire toi-même les raisons de ton silence.

En voyant Alice et Alex revenir en tentant d'éviter les plus grands qui se déplaçaient pour ne pas les gêner, James décida d'entrer afin de prévenir les deux jumeaux de leur arrivé. Il en avait entendu suffisamment pour comprendre le comportement de Maleck et il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il tairait se qu'il savait et attendrait que le garçon veuille leur en parler, ou du moins, l'écrire sur une feuille. Il connaissait l'existence du langage des signes grâce aux origines moldus de son père et de sa tante, mais il ne savait pas le parler. Son silence était là, un premier pas vers la confiance qu'il souhaitait instaurer dans son nouveau groupe d'ami. Lorsqu'Alice et Alex s'installèrent à leurs places respectifs, ce dernier posa LA question que tous attendait le plus depuis leur rencontre.

—Et donc, quelle est la maison qui vous attire le plus sinon ?

—Gryffondor ! s'exclama James tout sourire, je ne veux pas décevoir mes parents qui y sont tous les deux allés ainsi que tous mes ancêtres avant eux. Après, mon père me dit souvent que j'ai le comportement d'un Serpentard parce que je fais souvent des bêtises. L'idée de me démarquer en étant le premier de la famille à ne pas aller chez les Gryffondor me tente aussi pas mal. Mais moi, je pense que le mieux, c'est Gryffondor. Serpentard reste un sujet assez délicat chez mon père malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire sur le sujet.

—Moi je pense aller à Serdaigle, répondit Alice calmement. J'ai toujours été attiré par l'art et mon père pense que ça sera la maison parfaite pour moi. En plus, ma marraine, Luna, y était pendant sa scolarité et je lui ressemble beaucoup d'après ma mère. Elle a toujours été un peu jalouse de la complicité entre mon père et Luna, surtout depuis qu'il nous a avoué qu'elle avait été son premier amour.

—Moi aussi je pense à aller à Serdaigle, s'enthousiasma Alex. Mes parents y ont été tous les deux il y a treize ans et ils sont tombés amoureux pendant leurs scolarités là-bas. Apparemment, c'est assez courant que les enfants entrent dans la même maison que leurs parents, même si ça n'arrive pas tout le temps. Et vous deux ?

Il s'était tourné vers les deux jumeaux en se mordant les lèvres, n'étant pas sûr que ses nouveaux amis se fussent renseignés sur le sujet.

—On pensait à Pouffsoufle à vrai dire, répondit toutefois Camille d'une petite voix timide. Comme on voulait surtout s'intégrer et que l'on ne connait pas grands choses de votre monde, on s'est dit que cette maison serait parfaite pour nous. On préférerait vraiment rester ensemble mais Hagrid nous a prévenu que des jumeaux pouvaient très bien être répartis dans deux maisons différentes alors on a un peu peur de ça.

Maleck restait silencieux mais James put voir qu'il ne paraissait pas du même avis de sa sœur, sans pour autant oser la contredire. Comme il n'avait réagit à aucune des autres maisons déjà cité, le sorcier supposa qu'il désirait se rendre à Serptentard mais qu'il ne voulait pas contrarier sa jumelle.

—Ne vous inquiétez pas au sujet des maisons, se décida-t-il de les rassurer. Ca n'est pas parce que nous ne seront pas répartit dans la même que nous ne pourrions pas devenir ami quand même, ni nous voir entre les cours.

—De toute façon, intervint Alex, on ne va pas tarder à le savoir. On arrive enfin à Poudlard, je vois le lac et le château !

Effectivement, en se tournant vers l'avant du train, on pouvait apercevoir les grandes parois du célèbre château s'agrandir au fur et à mesure que la locomotive avançait. Le groupe d'ami se précipitèrent à l'extérieur de leur cabine pour être les premiers à sortir, hâte d'entrer enfin entre les murs qui les verraient grandir.

* * *

 **Et voila que pensez-vous de Maleck, Alex, Camille et les autres élèves que l'on rencontre dans ce chapitre ? Ben pour sur que pour le moment, vous ne pouvez pas en dire grand chose mais déjà, vers qui va votre préférence pour cette première impression ? JE préfère vous le dire tout de suite, je réserve pas mal de choses pour les trois et pas forcément des bonnes d'ailleurs mais ça on verra plus tard. Le prochain chapitre sera sur la répartition de nos nouveaux héros et d'autres choses encore mais je garde la surprise. Des prognostiques pour les maisons ? :) J'attends bien sûr vos réactions et voir si je n'ai perdu personne en cours de route. Sur ce je vous dis à très vite pour la suite !**


End file.
